


Behind the shades (Chapter 20.5)

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Undertale, Wolve-fandom, freshberry, wolftale
Genre: M/M, Skelly!Wolves, Wolves, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture him, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge/ Percefiney)





	Behind the shades (Chapter 20.5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percefiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percefiney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Behind the Shades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735100) by [Percefiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percefiney/pseuds/Percefiney). 



> \--Before you read on, I do not own this! Percefiney own the concept of this. I don't own any of the characters apart from Prisim! Also, this is a one-shot meaning I won't be writing another one for behind the shades!--

Small sobs and tears continued to fall from blues sockets as she curled up with her young pup, tucking her tail around him for warmth and protection. 

A few whimpers and a small yawn escaped muffin as he fell asleep leaving blue alone with her thoughts. Sleep didn't seem to want to come. 

 

Fresh continued to walk until he reached the little pond near the den. He sat at the water's edge watching the fish swim around and causing ripples on the surface. With a sigh, he turned to the tree nearby and climbed it. Scanning the area he could see into the den. Blue was curled up asleep, shivering slightly. It took all of his strength to ignore the urge to join her so he stared at the false sky.

 

“It's a lovely night, isn't it?” A calm voice sounded beside Fresh. 

with a sigh, he replied “Yes it is. it qui-” Fresh blinked and looked to the side and jumped. With a yelp, he lost his balance and slid sideways at the sight of the other wolf. “Whoa there buddy!” The other wolf said as he used his own magic on fresh and gently lowered him to the floor and landed too. 

The purple glow of the magic disappeared and Fresh backed up and went straight into a defence. “Who are you and how did you get here?” He growled staring at the other wolf, who didn't seem fazed and just sat down scratching the back of his ear. This seemed to annoy Fresh. 

 

“I'm Prisim. hi there. I'm no threat.” The newly named wolf didn't break eye contact and deactivated the magic and his eyes returned to normal. Revealing two purple eyes, one a heart and the other a star. Fresh sat down not breaking eye contact. “Okay. Um, Prisim. Are you an alpha?” Prisim tilted his head at the question. Fresh elaborated “Well you can use magic and the only other wolf I've seen use magic is Nightmare…” Prisim thought “Well no not exactly but yes I can use magic and in answer to your question. I teleported In here.” Fresh blinked -can wolves even teleport?!- 

 

Prisim’s tone and expression changed. “You have made some bad choices in life and you have been through a lot too and it was those experiences that led to the choices. Correct?” Fresh didn't reply with words he just drops his head and flattened his ear. Prisim continued. “You’re lucky they let you back in here, all things considering.” Fresh snapped his head to Prisim and opened his mouth to complain but he was silenced. “You don't have the right to complain against me. YOU put her life and her pups life in danger. YOU'RE pup's life in danger!” Prisim words were slow and hard hitting as he was now standing staring Fresh in the eyes. Fresh back down within the intimidating presence, Grumbling and whimpering under his breath. -Alpha status… He must be one or had been at some point- “Are you sure you're not an Alpha?” Fresh looked up. Prisim broke the eye contact. “No, I'm not. At least not anymore.” Prisim sighed “Why do you keep asking me that?” Fresh sat up. “well there are a few things. Alpha status. Nightmare kept using it on me just to get me to listen to him, there's also the magic, that only Alphas can use it and you're a similar size to Nightmare too.” Prisim didn't reply but looked up. “So are you an Alpha or an Ex-Alpha. Plus you seem to know a thing or two about this place and Blue.” 

Prisim encased himself in blue magic, proceedings to floated himself up into the tree. Using the same magic on Fresh to up as well. “You really wanna know?” Fresh nodded. 

 

“I was Brought here before blue was. I was found by the scientist about 10 years ago. I was unique. An alpha because I had magic. so I got placed with others and I grew to rule. so I began to train a beta who had magical potential and the only scientist that knew of me was the one who brought me in and his subordinates. The scientist passed his knowledge onto the female with ink on her cheek and she has seen me, I've let her. She knows of that I am still around. 9 years later Blue got brought in and she was a wreck at the time, terrified, injured. She was isolated for a few months then they tried to pair her up with others.”

 

Fresh spoke. “She said something about others. How many did they try?” 

 

Prisim sighed ”To be honest, I don't know but while I was around then packing. At least 3 were taken and brought back. When it was my turn to meet the new female. She was put into the meeting exhibit, like the one you were put in and she was too broken, to trust another male let alone another wolf. I stayed with her, helped her learn basic hunting, healing herbs, well she already knew of them I just helped her advance it with a hint of healing magic. I also helped her and kept her secrets and I left with the promised not to tell. So I eventually became the ghost who helps new alpha males and females who were put into relationships. Again only the female knows of me and very few remember me. I'm the legend that few speak off here.” 

Fresh sat there contemplated the information that was just given to him. “so you help ‘new partners’ as such?” 

 

“yes. An alpha has the ability to use magic, I can unlock that magic. I also help in other ways.” Prisim replied.

 

“Can I use magic?!” Fresh pretty much jumped at Prisim causing them both to fall out of the tree once again caught in yellow magic and gently lowered to the floor. “the hell is wrong with you?” The glow of magic disappeared once more and Prisim sat up. “Anyway. no, I am unable to give the ability of magic I can only unlock it within those who are in line next to be alpha so those who are Beta or second in command but if you really want to help your mate or well at least gain her trust back.” 

fresh was leaning in, listening contently to the sound of winning blue back.

 

“How? “how?” Fresh pestered. 

 

“well main one is patience and with her feeding herself and a pup. food and a lot of it. but not too much.” 

Fresh nodded. “I expected as much.” 

 

“And I know you're not patient either.” 

Fresh snorted at the comment earning a chuckle from Prisim. “I can show you something that will show you how to become patient” Prisim stood up motion in fresh to follow with a flick of his tail. 

 

The two wolf's walked upstream moving away from the den. Fresh let out a quiet whimper and slowed his pace. Prisim picked up on this. “Don't worry, we'll be back soon and I don't think you wanna wake her up?” 

 

“w-well no…” Fresh caught up with Prisim and they continued. Prisim stopped by the water's edge and just stared out, into the water. Fresh did the same. Watching and waiting. The few moments felt longer. Fresh let out an annoyed sigh and started to grumble, Prisim ignored him and continued to wait. More time passed “Gahhh, I give up. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here!” Fresh stood up in an annoyed stance and was about to turn when Prisim smirk and then quickly and swiftly jumped into the water creating very little rippling on waters surface and then gently rose to the surface, swam to the edge and climbed out. Dropping two fish on the bank. Fresh stood there dumbfounded and his jaw dropped. Prisim laughs and lifted his jaw up. “Careful you don't drop that.” Fresh moved away and sniffed at the fish. “Why this um fish?” 

 

“What about it?” Prisim replied. “Well, what a fish got to do with anything? And why are we here?” Fresh poked the fish with a paw and then bit into it. The slimy texture of the skin was odd and the scales stuck to the inside of his mouth and between his teeth. The flavour of the meat itself was delicious. Prisim smiled and ate the other one. “If you give your mate at least one fish per day, it will help make her better and it will be healthier for your pup.” Prisim licked his lips and went back to the water's edge and fresh joined him. “I can teach you how to fish and this will also help with your patience.” Fresh nodded watching the water, a few moments pass and Fresh ungracefully fell into the water and then splash around gasping for air. Prisim burst out laughing and grabbed Fresh in his purple magic and gently put him onto the bank. “This will take a while” He laughed “Now try it again and take it slow.” 

 

 

Several hours later the lighting changed in the exhibit signalling dawn. “She will wake soon and be very hungry” Prisim spoke and fresh nodded. “Yeah I’ll get her foo-” Fresh looked to where Prisim was sat. but wasn't. “Prisim?” Fresh called walking shakily up the branch. The birds began to sing as twilight broke the false sky. 

 

Ink sat in the chair after overseeing the event. Lifting her sketchbook up and looking at the multiple sketches she had completed of the rainbow wolf. “I - 've finally found you.” she murmured, rewinding the security footage to show Sci. “He gotta believe me now… no!” Ink slammed her fist on the desk making the book bounce and her cup to fall over. The security footage shows Fresh sitting in the tree by himself staring at the sky. Grabbing her notes she took through the night and knocks the sketch onto the floor scattering the pages as Sci walks into the room.


End file.
